


Hockey Fictober 2019

by NoSaneMan



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSaneMan/pseuds/NoSaneMan
Summary: Daily hockey one pagers for Fictober 2019. All chapters focus around Dylan/Alex, but other characters and couples may make an appearance.





	1. It will be fun, trust me

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so all mistakes are mine!

**“It will be fun, trust me.” **

Dylan swore, looking directly into Alex’s eyes, “this is fucking criminal Alex.”

Alex cracked a huge smile, “It will be fun, trust me.” He leaned forward, pushing himself up on his toes to peek over the back of the seat in front of him. His sweater had ridden up on his back from sitting so long smushed in his plane seat and Dylan could see the smooth skin of his lower back. Trying to focus on anything but laying kisses on Alex’s exposed skin, Dylan pulled himself up to meet him.

Below them, on the seat in front, Patrick was fast asleep with his head on Jonny's shoulder, tilted back with his mouth agape. Jonny was busy engrossed in game play to notice Alex carefully trying to drop a sad plane peanut into Patrick’s slightly open mouth.

Dylan could barely contain his laughter as the first peanut missed and fell down Patrick’s hoodie. Jonny still hadn’t noticed. Alex was trying so hard not to laugh he had his hoodie strings shoved in his mouth.

It was the fourth peanut that missed his mouth and bounced towards Jonny’s arm. The boys held their breath, but Jonny still hadn’t noticed and Patrick slept on. Dylan now had his phone out and was capturing the moment on Snapchat.

The sixth peanut landed directly into Patrick’s mouth. It happened so quickly. Patrick woke with a start and began coughing, Jonny was so shocked he dropped his iPad and swiveled to look at Patrick. Both Dylan and Alex ducked quickly behind the seat and burst out laughing.

“Told you it’d be fun,” Alex snorted, his smile splitting his face.

Their laughter died almost instantly when Jonny’s stern face popped over the seat and they heard Patrick laugh, “You guys are so fucked.”


	2. Just follow me, I know the area

**“Just follow me, I know the area.”**

Prague.

Dominik Kubalik couldn’t believe it. He was here, in Prague for their opening season game. He had spent the night before with his family, sitting around the gigantic kitchen table in his Aunt’s house, sharing stories - and now he was here. 

“Just follow me, I know the area,” Dominik said, leading his team through the cold rink hallways to the locker room. 

Being with his teammates in the O2 arena in Prague felt the most like home that Dominik could ever remember. He knew these guys and he knew this country. Dominik dropped his gear near Strome, whose long legs were splayed in front of him. 

“Ready?” Dylan smiled. He leaned over and bumped Dominik’s shoulder. In response, Dominik just smiled and pulled out his stick tape. He was ready, he knew he was supposed to be here. He was just so thankful that the team felt he deserved to be here too. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dominik saw Alex bump up next to Dylan. It was still strange for him to see the two teammates give quick pre-game kisses, or curl up together on a long flight; or even after a loss, you could always find Dylan’s head resting on Alex’s shoulder. 

Really, Dominik liked having a second couple on the team. After Patrick and Jonny made their relationship official, the chirping about acting like an old married couple just exploded. You could tell the two had taken on the role quite perfectly. 

When Dylan and Alex had accidently come out, Dylan had placed a soft and sleepy kiss on Alex on his way back from the bathroom on a red eye flight and all the guys who were awake had shocked looks on their faces, the team was over the moon and Dominik was sure that Patrick and Jonny had called a secret couples meeting.

Yeah, being here in Prague and surrounded by his teammates and family, Dominik was flying high. Yeah, he knew the area, and the area felt like home. 


	3. Now? Now you listen to me?

**“Now? Now you listen to me?”**

“Okay,” Dylan said, standing in the bedroom door with his arms held behind his back. Alex looked up from his phone. His eyes were immediately glued to Dylan’s bare chest. “Like please don’t be mad, but I think I need your help.” 

Dylan looked sheepish and that wasn’t something Alex was used to. “Of course,” he said, scooching down the bed and moving towards Dylan. “What’s up?” he asked. 

Dylan slowly moved his hands from behind his back to show Alex what he had been hiding. It was Alex’s favorite hoodie; a soft Blackhawks hoodie that was well worn and slightly tattered at the neck line. Unfortunately, it was now at least two sizes too small. 

“What the fuck?” Alex asked, grabbing for the soft fabric and holding it up to his face to smell it’s freshly laundered sent. His stomach was pinch. There was no reason to be mad at Dylan, obvious it was a mistake, but fuck - his favourite hoodie. 

Dylan braced his arms on either side of Alex. “I’m so sorry, I know you told me not to dry it, but I forgot. Like I totally forgot. I didn’t mean to babe.” 

Alex tipped his head forward. “So why do you need my help?” He asked, his voice muffled into Dylan’s chest. 

“I just need your help to figure out what else needs to be hung up,” Dylan said. 

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Alex said, shaking his sad baby hoodie in his fist. “Fine, lets go sort it out before Ralph is wearing my whole wardrobe.”

“Okay,” Dylan said, following on Alex’s heels towards their stacked laundry in the hall, “But you have to admit. Ralph will look adorable in that hoodie!” Even from behind, Dylan knew that Alex was rolling his eyes,

“You’re so fucking lucky I love you,” Alex laughed, refusing to give up his favourite hoodie for Ralph...it would just have to become his psuedo-pillow when on the road. 


	4. I know you didn't ask for this

**“I know you didn’t ask for this.” **

Alex felt like shit.

Yeah, they had gotten close, and he had scored a PPG in their opener, but it still hurt. All of the negative thoughts about their team were swarming around in his head. Alex tried not to read all the shitty comments online after the game, but he couldn’t help it.

Dylan found him hours after the game in his hotel room, curled up in the middle of the bed scrolling through Twitter comments.

“Hey,” Alex said, as Dylan slipped through the door, using Alex’s extra key. Dylan replied with a soft kiss on the top of Alex’s head.

“Please don’t tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing?” Dylan said. Climbing onto the bed he got comfortable; his toes tucking under warm thighs.

Shrugging in reply, Alex turned off his phone and tossed it towards the end of the bed. When he looked up at Dylan he noticed his hands were tucked behind his back. “What do you have,” Alex asked, trying to peek around Dylan’s lanky frame.

“I know you didn’t ask for this, and you probably aren’t in the mood, but,” Dylan fumbled with his words as he pulled a cupcake out from behind his back. It had obviously been picked up at the grocery store and was laden with more icing than any human should ever eat. Alex’s heart stuttered. “First goal of the season.”

The space between them melted away and Alex grabbed the cupcake, tucked it on the bed near the pillows, and climbed into Dylan’s lap.

“Thank you,” Alex whispered. It still hurt, losing their first game in front of a crowd of fans - some had travelled across the world to watch their game. But here, with Dylan holding him close, it didn’t feel so overwhelming. Didn’t feel so disappointing.

“It was such a shitty start,” Alex whispered.

Dylan caught his words with a strong kiss, keeping Alex grounded to the moment and out of his head.

“But we’re here together.”


	5. I might just kiss you

**"I might just kiss you"**

Dylan had been in Chicago for two month when him and Alex made things official to their team, and to each other. They had been living together since Dylan had been traded and had been fooling around every chance they got.

The bright grin that Alex had that lit up a room, his height that allowed Dylan to wrap his whole lanky body around him, and the way Dylan’s heart fluttered whenever Alex looked him in the eye; these were the reasons Dylan had fallen so hard for Alex. Together they had agreed to keep things between them quiet, not make a big deal out of it. 

Dylan ruined that plan completely, and totally by mistake. 

The team was packed onto a red eye flight to Anaheim and Dylan had been dozing in his seat when his bladder had woken him up fully. He was warm and comfortable, enjoying the soft sound of his teammates chattering around him in the dim light. Taking a quick piss, without turning the bathroom lights on, Dylan was headed back to his seat when he saw Alex chatting away with Shaw. 

Without thinking, Dylan ran his hands through Alex’s short hair as he passed. Dropping his head to place a quick kiss to Alex’s lips, “night babe.”

He was tucking himself back into his seat when his brain seemed to connect with what had happened, especially as the volume on the plane seemed to have ramped up. Quickly, and wide awake now, Dylan whipped his head around to lock eyes with Alex. 

The blush was high on Alex’s cheeks but he had a shy smile on his face. Boys were reaching over seats to clap Alex on the back. Shaw swore loudly and Patrick was draped over the back of Alex’s seat, “when the fuck did that happen?” 

Dylan pretended to curl back up and fall asleep, but he pulled his phone from under his blanket.

**so sorry Al. So tired I wasn’t thinking.don’t mind that they know. Kinda happy to be able to kiss you though. you?**

His heart was beating hard in his chest, waiting for Alex’s response. Hoping he wasn’t about to be shut out. 

**I might just kiss you later to show you how happy I am**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was distracted by the Flames/Canuck game. Also, this was hard to fit into one page.


	6. Yes, I'm aware. Your point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtub time

**"Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"**

“You are so fucking tall,” Alex laughed. He was curled up into Dylan’s side on the couch back at their place in Chicago. They had a break between games and were home after a long morning skate. 

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” Dylan muttered, his face wedged into the soft spot where Alex’s neck met his shoulder. Alex shivered. 

“Your body is like a huge octopus,” Alex said, his smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. This close to him, Dylan could feel his soft laughed reverberate through his body. 

Dylan wrapped his long arms around Alex even more tightly. “I seem to remember you enjoying my huge octopus body last night.” Alex went limp almost immediately in his arms and Dylan could see his eyes close softly, obviously recalling last night’s events. 

_ They had carpooled home from the game, another perk of living together, and Alex had crashed almost immediately on the couch. Ralph had instantly jumped up onto Alex’s prone body and began licking his face excitedly. Dylan had left the two in the living room and went to run a hot bath. Both him and Alex were exhausted and sore from their game. Plus, any chance Dylan got to be naked with Alex was a plus. When the water was hot and the tub was full, Dylan undressed and called for Alex, “Tub is ready babe!” _

_ Alex had joined him quickly, shedding his clothes along the way to the bathroom, and Ralph trailed loyally behind. The water felt amazing, as did Alex. His small frame was snuggled into the V of Dylan’s long legs, his head resting sideways on Dylan’s chest.  _

_ “This is the best,” Alex murmured, making Dylan’s heart race, he traced slow circles in the water. _

_ “I can make it better for you,” Dylan whispered, running his tongue slowly along Alex’s neck. Their position had been perfect for Dylan to slowly reach an arm around Alex’s body and gently run his fingers through the hair at the base of his cock. The soft moan that escaped Alex had encouraged Dylan’s hands to find a tight grip around his thick cock and slowly run the length of it. There in the tub, Dylan had jacked Alex off slowly in the warm water, with his long arms holding Alex tight to his chest the whole time.  _

“I wouldn’t mind enjoying your body again right now,” Alex said, growing hard.


	7. No, and that's final

**“No, and that’s final.” **

“Do you think Ralph could be our new team mascot?” Dylan asked. He was laying on their living room couch with his head dangling over the side. Ralph was being the best boy and was prone in front of Dylan, gently licking his upside down nose.

“No,” Alex laughed. He was in the kitchen making a sandwich while standing at the island shirtless. Alex’s skin was slightly tanned and his muscles were clearly defined for Dylan’s view. Dylan found this very offensive.

“But like we could get him a little jersey and a little black hawk hat,” Dylan said reaching overhead to scratch Ralph upside down. “You would love that, wouldn’t you boy? You would.” Dylan couldn’t help the kissing noise that escaped his lips. The position he was in, dangling in front of Ralph, was also getting the dog hyped up.

“No,” Alex repeated, now shoving his sandwich in his mouth. He even ate in a sexy way. How rude.

“Buuuut,” Dylan replied, drawing out the word to express his supreme annoyance, “then Ralph could come to games with us and we could get him a special seat and his own stall in the locker room, and it would be awesome.” The smile spread across Dylan’s face even though his face was beginning to turn red. He rolled over onto his stomach. Smiling up at Alex he tried to make his face as sweet and convincing as possible.

“No, and that’s final,” Alex said, plopping down on the couch next to Dylan. He patted his lap, and Ralph jumped up to settle between his legs. Getting scratches behind his ears, Ralph settled his head onto Alex’s knee.

“Whatever, I am obviously the parent that has Ralph’s best interests at heart. Our little DeBrindog would make the most amazing mascot.” Dylan muttered.

“Why the fuck did I decide to raise a dog with you?” Alex laughed, handing over a plate laden with a huge sandwich for Dylan. “Eat this, maybe it will shut you up. Plus, string beans need food to grow.”

Dylan chomped greedily on his sandwich. “Thank you,” Dylan said, laying a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek. “Even though I’m obviously the best dog dad ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Canadian political debate was on, so I just managed to sneak this in before midnight! Also, I couldn't get that stupid video of those guys in their bunk beds asking if pigeons have feelings out of my head.


	8. Can you stay?

**“Can you stay?”**

The chilly Chicago mornings had brought a bout of sniffles to the DeBrincat/Strome household and no one was pleased about this. Dylan found a thousand ways to complain about his runny nose and was prone to wiping his snot on people that got too close during practice. Coach had even benched Dylan from a scrimmage at one point during the week for gross violation of a teammate’s rights to not be purposefully infected by others. 

“Well if I have to be sick,” Dylan said, leaning over the boards to dangle his stick on the ice, “they everyone should suffer just as much as me.”

“Oh, trust me, we are suffering,” Saad chirped as he skated past Dylan. He knocked Dylan’s stick out of the way for added effect. 

Unfortunately, the exact opposite of Dylan was Alex. Alex had quickly caught Dylan’s snot plague and just as quickly plunged himself into a sad blanket nest on the couch. Much to Dylan’s annoyance, Ralph had curled up next to Alex and firmly refused to leave his side. 

“Traitor,” Dylan would mutter when he passed them on the couch. 

“How is it fucking possible,” Alex said sniffing and pulling his kleenex box closer, “that you have more energy when you’re sick.” All Alex felt was a huge headache coming on, and this awful shiver that he couldn’t kick. He had tired himself out in practice, not playing nearly as well as usual, and was hoping to pass out and wake up a new person. 

Dylan turned to look at Alex, in his cute pathetic form. His nose was tipped red and his head tilted to one side. Dylan’s heart fluttered. This was the man he loved, had fallen in love with so hard and couldn’t imagine a life without - and he was being a total ass to him. 

“Sorry babe,” Dylan said, scooting Ralph over to take his place. “I’m sorry you also feel like shit and that I can’t help.” Long octopus arms snaked their way around Alex’s solid frame and tucked in close. 

“Can you stay?” Alex whispered pathetically into Dylan’s soft hair. 

“Of course babe,” Dylan said, snuggling closer on the couch and pulling his blankets around them both. 


	9. There is a certain taste to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ridiculous Canadian Tire Ad just popped up on my Insta, it was pure inspiration

**“There is a certain taste to it.”**

The Canadian Tire commercial where Jonny makes sugar pie with his grandmother becomes the biggest shared video among the team in the locker room. After practice, Jonny’s face is a strange shade of maroon and he has been purposefully ignoring the questioning chirps about his baking skills. It’s freakin’ adorable. So, when your captain is in the most Canadian commercial ever there is only one reasonable course of action. 

“We need this recipe,” Dylan declares to Alex, “Like I need to make this pie.” They are walking through the parkade to their car and Alex is smiling up at his stupid boyfriend. Everyday, Alex can’t believe he gets to wake up and play hockey with this guy that he is so completely in love with...it only gets better when Dylan has ridiculous plans just waiting to be attempted. There is never a dull day when you’re dating Dylan Strome. 

“Text Kaner, he would totally know it. I wonder if Jonny has made it for him.” Dylan can’t stop rambling even on their drive through Chicago traffic. 

“You do realise that this is probably completely made up,” Alex says in response, but dutifully texts Patrick for the pie recipe. “Like I doubt Jonny has ever baked anything in his life.”

Dylan ignores the concerns and the moment they get into their apartment he begins prepping for his bake fest. Alex gives him the recipe when Patrick replies and grabs Ralph’s leash, “Let’s give daddy his space.”

That night, when the mysterious pie is complete and cooled, Dylan still refuses to let Alex have any. “This is for the team,” he declares and wraps it up for morning practice. When coach refuses to let Dylan eat pie on the bench during practice Dylan finally gets the chance to feed everyone when they sit down to watch game tape together. 

Unfortunately, it doesn’t take long for forks to drop and polite refusals to start. 

“What? Does it not taste good?” Dylan cries, stabbing the pie with his fork and taking a bite, “I followed the recipe perfectly.”

“Well, there is a certain taste to it, that’s for sure,” Patrick declares while Shaw’s weak poker face finally cracks and he dissolves into laughter. 


	10. Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me

**“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”**

_ “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me. We’re gonna win this one. Home opener here we come!”  _

The sound of the buzzer at the end of the game rings through Jonny’s ears and all he can think about is that stupid comment made in the locker room before they stepped out on the ice for first period. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Yeah, the first game was shitty, but they were far from home and somewhere new. They could brush it off. This though, this is just disappointing. 

The locker room post game with the Sharks is almost silent. The guys are moving around, shedding their sweaty gear, and shuffling their feet. There is a feeling, one of embarrassment, coursing through the room. A crowded UC with fans packed in and screaming, all let down. 

Jonny wants to say something, wants to say  _ “It’s okay guys, its just game two, we’ll kick ass on Saturday,”  _ but the words die before they even touch his lips. 

At home.

A home opener. 

Defeated. 

The ride to their apartment is just as silent. With the radio playing between them Patrick and Jonny don’t have to talk to fill it. It’s nice that they both know exactly how the other feels, no need to question or offer platitudes. It sucks for them both. 

At one point, Patrick reaches over the console and places his hand over Jonny’s. A gentle squeeze to let him know he loves him. 

The lights flick on at home with the sound of bags being dumped at the apartment door. Jonny follows Patrick like a lost puppy to the shower where there is no celebration, just warm water and a strong spray covering their aching bodies. 

Later, curled around each other in bed, Jonny thinks about the game. His head stuck on repeated plays and failures. He wishes he could find an excuse for their loss, just to say that he couldn’t explain it. 

But, unfortunately, he can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad about their loss tonight


	11. It's not always like this

**“It’s not always like this.”**

It’s not always like this. 

Alex and Dylan rarely get the chance to spend a Sunday morning on the couch together, but take the chance whenever they can. When you also work with the person you love, it is important to take time to be together without all of that, at least this is the advice that they received when they first came out to the team. 

_ Jonny had pulled them aside, with a stern look on his face. Patrick had hovered closely by his shoulder. “You guys are going to spend so much time together, it’s so important that you take time away from hockey together, don’t take your work home. It’s really important. Take a vacation or something.”  _

_ Patrick laughs and sucker punches Jonny in the arm, “But we’re so happy for you guys, and if you need anything, just let us know.” _

So here they were. Taking some time together away from hockey. 

Dylan’s lanky arms were wrapped around Alex’s body, holding him close on the couch. Ralph was curled at the edge of the carpet, head on his paws, watching the two of them. The room was warm and smelled like home. On the TV they had Netflix opened and were rewatching  _ On My Block _ . Everything felt perfect, normal even. 

“I love you,” Dylan whispered, his nose brushed gently against Alex’s hair. 

“Are you sniffing me?” Alex laughed, turning his head to catch Dylan’s lips. 

“Mmmhm,” Dylan mumbled into the kiss, “can’t help it, you smell good.” 

Alex felt his heart warm and his cock beginning to stir. There was no place he would rather be than here, wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms, and spending the day just getting to be in love. 

“I love you,” Alex responded, turning in Dylan’s arms to straddle him, gently rocking his hips into Dylan’s in the process. 

It’s not always like this; but sometimes it is.


	12. What if I don't see it?

**“What if I don’t see it?”**

The locker room felt heavy. Three games in a row lost. Bubbling under the surface was this horrible feeling that they weren’t going to make it. Had they already fucked themselves over, was there no way out of this slump.

On the ice, first period had soared by. Everyone was breathless but with smiles on their faces. It felt like they could do it. Maybe the first two had been flooks. It would get better.

Off the ice, at the end of the game, everyone was breathless but for a very different reason. 

Dylan didn’t want to talk to anyone. Couldn’t find comfort in Jonny’s words, in the looks on his team mates faces, or in Alex’s arms. Alex had tried to pull him in for a quick hug. His arms wrapped hard and his head tucked into Dylan’s chest; not quite tall enough. Dylan had briefly squeezed back. But it wasn’t comfort that he sought, it was truth. 

After Dylan and Alex had arrived home, Dylan offered to walk Ralph. “Just need to clear my head,” he mumbled to Alex who was bundled in his safe blanket burrito on their couch. It may surprise people, but Dylan prefers logic and action, Alex prefers cuddles and safety after a shitty day. 

The phone picked up on the second ring and Dylan instantly felt better with the soft sound of his mother’s voice coming through the line. 

“What is it sweetie? I saw the game already. Don’t get your head stuck in this, or you won’t be able to shake it,” she said, her voice stern but loving. 

“What if I don’t see it? What if I can’t tell how awful I really am playing. Maybe I’m just hoping so hard that I’m ignoring my reality?” Dylan rushed out, getting to the point of his call straight away. Ever since the goals began to stack from the Jets, his self doubt stacked with them. 

“You can’t see it sweetie, because it isn’t there. What your coach, your team, me and everyone here, and especially Alex; what we see is you. You’re not a failure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! It's really hard to write about these guys when we lose :(


	13. I never knew it could be this way

**“I never knew it could be this way.”**

Alex had come out to his family after dating Dylan for six months. While Dylan’s family already knew he was gay and were over the moon with Alex becoming “a part of their family,” it was a different story all together with Alex. 

Alex had not come out to his family, and he knew it would not go over well. His father was strict, conservative, and very focused on Alex doing well in the NHL. Dating would be a distraction. A boyfriend would be a terrible distraction. 

Never once had Dylan asked, demanded, or requested that Alex come out to his parents, but Alex was falling so hard and all he wanted was to hold hands with his boyfriend. Dylan had been more than happy to keep their relationship between those who were happy for them. Yet, Alex had yearned for his parent’s to know, to understand, what was important in his life. Dylan was important and he wanted to share that with everyone. 

The boys decided family dinner the night before a home game could be neutral ground. Being out in public meant there was likely going to be no yelling, and before a game meant they could escape with a solid excuse. 

It was post salad and pre-entree that Alex spurted out a weird coughing noise to get the table’s attention. Under the table, away from prying eyes, Dylan gave Alex’s clammy palm and tight squeeze, saying  _ no matter what, I’m here.  _ Alex’s mother had placed her hands in her lap and was staring attentively, Alex’s father looked shocked at the sudden noise. 

“I have something I would like to share with the two of you. I guess Dylan and I have something to share,” Alex said, his voice significantly stronger than he felt in the moment. Dylan nodded resolutely next to him, unable to form his own words. “I never knew it could be this way. I had always hoped to fall in love someday, I knew it would be hard with hockey and everything, but it’s what I wanted. Maybe start a family, get married, just do all of that.” 

Alex’s mother had a smile growing on her face, but his father’s brow had wrinkled considerably. “Have you both found nice girls?” she whispered, holding a hand to her chest. 

“No mom,” Alex said, the strength in his voice wavering, “we’ve found each other.” Alex brought his and Dylan’s clasped hands from under the table, resting them on the clean linen.

Her face fell; his face angered. Alex’s father quickly stood, "I'm sorry, we must be going now." Quickly he gathered his things and began making his way towards the door. Alex's mother in tow. 

Dylan's heart fell and he turned to see Alex's heartbroken face. Though the expected the outcome, it didn't come any easier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's late! It's Thanksgiving and after dinner I went to a concert, so I apologize. 
> 
> Also, I'm sure Alex's parents are wonderful and lovely and this is all made up!


	14. I can't come back

****“I can’t come back.”****

“I can’t come back mom,” Dylan said over the phone. His hand embedded in the short tufts of Alex’s hair; Alex’s head resting on his lap. “We play Monday.” Alex hummed in confirmation.

“Oh sweetie,” his mother murmured back, her voice full of worry, “I forgot. I just want you to be with family on Thanksgiving.” Dylan was quiet for a moment, looking into Alex’s stupid gorgeous eyes. 

“Don’t worry mom,” Dylan said, “I’ll be with family.” Dylan leaned forward and kissed Alex squarely on the mouth, tilting his phone out of the way. In the background Dylan could hear his brother making gagging noises. “Am I on speakerphone mom?” 

“Of course, we’re all family. Alex included too of course. But who will make you dinner?” 

“Don’t worry! A couple guys on the team are getting together for dinner. There will be turkey and everything.” Dylan smiled. He knew his mother worried. She was always so good at doting on her boys and it probably killed her to have him so far away for the holiday. 

“Well, maybe we will have Alex up for American Thanksgiving then if you aren’t playing?” His mother asked. 

“That sounds like a plan,” Dylan laughed. 

“Yes, please Mrs. Strome!” Alex called, trying to yell into the phone without lifting his head off Dylan’s lap. 

To be honest, Dylan didn’t care where they were or what they were doing for the holidays. He knew his family would be there to welcome him back at any time and he had his own family here in Chicago too; the team and Alex. 

As he ended the call with his mom, Dylan really was feeling grateful. He knew when they spent time with Alex’s family they were just teammates, but at least here in their house, in the locker room, and back at home with his parents, they could be themselves. Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We won! I'm so glad we kicked Edmonton's butt


	15. That's what I'm talking about

**That’s what I’m talking about!”**

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Patrick yelled, slamming into Jonny and Andrew. Their arms wrapped around each other and hands slapping numbers. Everyone in the locker room had smiles plastered on their faces and cheers were being called out. 

“We’re back baby!” Jonny said, leaning in to rest his forehead against Patricks. They weren’t a couple that participated in P.D.A. often in the locker room, it wasn’t the kind of things they felt was necessary, but this was special. 

Finally being the team that toppled the Oilers off their killer streak felt so good. After two losses, a win was everything. 

Dylan’s face was bright as he looked at his captain as he congratulated everyone who hobbled past him. He was so glad to be here. Here in Chicago, here on this team, and finally making a difference. Yeah, he hadn’t gotten any goals tonight, but an assist and he finally felt useful. Things were turning up. 

After taking off his gear, Dylan flopped down next to Alex. Still smiling like crazy, Dylan looked over at his boyfriend, only to see darkness in those bright eyes. 

Sure, Alex had a smile on his face like the rest of the team, but Dylan knew him better than that. He could see worry floating across those gorgeous eyes. Seven days a week he looked into Alex’s eyes and right now what he saw was not sitting well. 

Once they team was showered, media’d, and marching towards the parking lot, Dylan hip checked Alex lightly. 

“What’s up babe?” Dylan said loading both their bags into the back of the SUV. 

“Just didn’t play well tonight. So many missed passes and dropped pucks. Felt like this win wasn’t mine ya know? I didn’t help.” Alex muttered, climbing into the passenger seat and flicking on the seat warmers. The leather was cold and Alex cuddled into his hoodie deeper, tucking his hands into the sleeves. 

“You know that we do this together right? No matter what?” Dylan said, leaning over and brushing a soft kiss to Alex’s perfect mouth. “Always together, you and me.” 


	16. Listen. No, really listen

**“Listen. No, really listen.”**

Dylan was working very hard, thank you very much. Unfortunately, Alex was firmly against helping Dylan with his genius plan and instead was sitting on the couch in shorts and a hoodie, drinking blue gatorade, while watching something stupid on T.V. Especially stupid because Alex was not helping. At. All. 

“Listen,” Dylan said, holding a treat high in the air, “No, really listen.” 

Ralph was not listening.

Dylan had been trying to get him to sit, lay down, and then play dead. Alex on the other had was convinced of two things:

  1. This was not how you trained a dog. Just telling it to listen wouldn’t work
  2. Ralph could already sit and lay down, plus he was much too dignified to play dead

“Just give him the treat Dyl,” Alex said, smirking as he skimmed through the channels. 

“This is principal now,” Dylan said, doubling down on his efforts. Ralph for his part sat very still and laid down when asked, but was absolutely not playing dead. 

After ten more minutes Dylan was getting impatient and began laying on the floor to try to get Ralph to copy him. Alex peeked over the arm of the couch and saw Dylan sprawled out on the floor with one lanky arm in the air holding Ralph’s treat out of reach. Somehow Dylan felt that closing his eyes and sticking out his tongue would show Ralph how to play dead. 

“You look like a fucking idiot my love,” Alex laughed. A pillow soared through the air and whacked Dylan straight in the head, putting an abrupt end to his fake death. 

Two minutes later Dylan was curled up next to Alex while Ralph munched happily on his treat. 

“Sometimes, you’re really dumb,” Alex said, nuzzled into Dylan’s side, “but I love you.”


	17. There is just something about them

**“There is just something about them/her/him.”**

Patrick was sitting on his knees, toes curled under, with his chin resting on the back of the leather plane seat. He was staring past team mates’s heads and being completely nosey.

“You should probably leave people alone you know,” Jonny muttered from his seat next to perched Patrick, “didn’t your mother ever tell you it was impolite to stare?” Gently tapping away at his tablet, Jonny didn’t even look up when Patrick turned in his seat and flopped onto his ass. 

Two quiet but forceful huffs later, Jonny resigned to the insanity of the discussion to come, closed his game and turned towards his boyfriend. 

“Yes?” Jonny said, a smirk rising on his face. 

“There is just something about them!” Patrick said through gritted teeth, as though he was yelling without the volume. “I swear Jonny, if there is another couple on this team besides us, it’s just gonna look strange. Like what is Chicago putting in its water?” Quietly, Patrick crossed his arms and started indignantly ahead. 

“So this is about winning...at being gay?” Jonny asked skeptically. 

“Ugh, yes! We are the best power couple, not them. I refuse to admit defeat. 

Almost too quickly for Jonny to notice, Patrick swivelled back around and perched himself again, over the back of the seat. He was eyeing Dylan and Alex, who were sitting near the back of the plane like two goofy frat boys. Between the two of them they were sharing one pair of headphones and Alex had his head on Dylan’s shoulder, obviously watching the same screen. Dylan’s right arm was stretched over the back of the chair, not touching Alex at all. Like purposely not touching. 

“Bet me?” Patrick asked, holding his palm out to Jonny. “Ten bucks says they’re a couple by playoffs.” 

“I’m not betting on my team’s sexuality Patrick, you’re being ridiculous.” Jonny pulled down on Patrick’s hoodie. “Now get down here and be my flipping boyfriend.”

Patrick sunk into the seat with a look of defeat plastered on his grumpy face. 


	18. Secrets? I love secrets

**“Secrets? I love secrets.”**

Jonny was sitting on the couch in Dylan and Alex’s place and absolutely kicking Alex’s butt at video games. They had been in the same position on the couch for most of the afternoon, getting up only to fetch healthy meal-plan-approved take out that Jonny had ordered for them. 

While Jonny was relaxed and enjoying his afternoon off, Alex kept throwing quick glances at his watch. For starters, it still felt strange to have Jonathan Toews in their apartment, and equally as strange to be spending time with your captain. Alex knew that Jonny was different than most, didn’t focus on title but instead on quality. Still. 

Alex knew Dylan would be home soon with Ralph; they had gone to the dog park for the afternoon, and on any other day, Alex wouldn’t be worried. But Dylan and him had decided that there were a few people they would like to know about their relationship. Their captain was a big one. 

Dylan was convinced they didn’t need to worry, that Jonny would be awesome. Really, he thought the whole team would be. Alex on the other hand was used to being small and quiet and definitely not rocking the boat. He didn’t want the guys to think that he was focusing on anything other than hockey when he was out on the ice. Dylan had argued back that plenty of the guys were married, had kids, and still managed to focus on hockey. 

Alex argued back than none worked with their wives. 

Still, by the time Ralph came barrelling through the front door, pulling Dylan along with him, Alex’s hands were clammy and his heart racing. He watched Dylan kneel down to unhook Ralph’s collar. The tips of Dylan’s ears were pink from the cold and Alex couldn’t help but think that he looked gorgeous. 

Once there were drinks in hand and the three were sitting around the living room again, Dylan cleared his throat. 

“So, I know it isn’t really your style, but we had something we would like to share with you. But kind of hoping it would be a sort of secret for now...like between us?” Dylan said shakily. 

“Secrets? I love secrets,” Jonny replied with a laugh, obvious assuming what was about to be shared wasn’t a big deal at all. Instead of responding, Dylan simply took Alex’s hand, brought it to his lips. Gently kissing the soft skin, Dylan could see the look of surprise spread over Jonny’s face. 

“Oh, okay. So a real secret?” Jonny said, but his smile had grown and Alex was finally able to take a deep breath. 

It was going to be okay. 


	19. “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”

**“Yes, I admit it, you were right.”**

“Yes, I admit it, you were right,” Jonny said, stirring their butter chicken as it simmered on the stove. He was making one of Patrick’s favourite meal-plan approved dinners; vegetables, spices, and white meat. Unfortunately, Jonny also withheld the naan. 

“I’m just so offended that they felt they could tell you all of this important life changing information, and I had to find out on a plane!” Patrick huffed out. Bright eyes peeked into the frying pan to monitor the cooking progress. 

“They weren’t telling me just to gossip Pat, as Captain, they felt it would be important I knew. Especially if it got out and things hadn’t been handled well by some on the team. And just because we are out, doesn’t mean everyone has to be.” Jonny had his serious face on and Patrick knew it was the end of that conversation. 

After slipping off of the soft fabric bar stool, Patrick walked around the kitchen island and slipped behind Jonny. His arms snaked under Jonnys and his chest snuggled up close to Jonny’s back. 

Patrick’s head couldn’t quite reach Jonny’s shoulder, instead he whispered quietly into his strong shoulder, “I kind of liked being the special ones.” 

In response, Jonny chuckled and gave Patrick’s hand a squeeze. He scooped some sauce onto his plastic spoon and held it over his shoulder for Patrick to taste. “We are still pretty damn special my love,” Jonny said as he turned to face Patrick, his back to the hot stove. “We have successfully won a handful of Stanley Cups together, all while being the first guys together on a team. Let the littles have their moment.”

“Well,” Patrick muttered, and Jonny could see his brain working overtime, “Maybe we should have them over for dinner? Or make T-shirts, especially since we are now the gayest team in the NHL.” 

Jonny just rolled his eyes in response as he began to plate their dinner. 


	20. You could talk about it, you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for some implied depression on Dylan's part

**“You could talk about it, you know?”**

His phone sat in his hands, tossed back and forth between his palms. The steering wheel was pressed against his forehead and he was listening for the sound of approaching footsteps. He hadn’t left the locker room that quickly, but Alex had hung back to talk to Patrick. Really, Dylan just wanted to go home. 

Things were not going well. 

Yeah, as a whole, the Hawks were struggling and they needed to fix their D and were sloppy on the power play and just overall missing what should be wins. But Dylan was starting to feel like he was a big part of the problem. Everytime he stepped on the ice he felt he wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t getting the passes, wasn’t making the plays. This spiral was kicking him hard when there was a knock on the driver window. 

Alex was gave Dylan a bright smile before coming around and sliding into the passenger seat. 

“Hey,” he said, leaning over to catch Dylan’s lips. He tasted like toothpaste and still had a small grin on his face. 

“How are you smiling after that?” Dylan asked. Fucking empty net goal. 

“Because I’m human, and I tried tonight,” Alex shrugged. He buckled his seatbelt as Dylan pulled out of their parking spot. The streets of Chicago were relatively quiet, making Dylan feel like the whole city was disappointed in him. 

“You could talk about it, you know?” Alex said gently, poking Dylan’s shoulder across the center console. Dylan’s shoulders were tense and he kept his eyes straight ahead on the road. 

“I know there is no way that what I say will get to you right now. I know that when you’re stuck in this it’s hard for you to hear me, but I’m here for you Dyl. I love you,” Alex said, he put his hand over Dylan’s on the steering wheel. “When you need me, I’m going to be here. And when you need help and are ready to talk, I’ll be here too.” 

Dylan shuddered. He knew that by the time he woke up tomorrow he would feel better, but right now, sitting in his sadness felt good. 

It was just nice that he had someone to sit in this sadness with.


	21. Change is annoyingly difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~politics time~

**“Change is annoyingly difficult.”**

Dylan was sitting close to the edge of the couch, the fuzzy throw blanket he bought on a whim at Costco was scrunched up on his lap. Alex on the other had was lying with his head on a pillow and his feet propped up on Dylan’s lap. 

“Seriously, your elections are so basic. There is like... no yelling, or balloons!” Alex said, his eyes split between the television and tetris on his phone in front of him. 

“Whatever, at least we haven’t elected a _ complete _monster,” Dylan retorted. “Plus, change is annoyingly difficult, and Canada appreciates gradual changes.”

“Oh, does it?” Alex laughed, “Are you the voice of the Canadian people now?” Alex dropped his hand off the couch, waiting to feel Ralph’s wet nose bump against it before offering scratches. 

Really, Alex was not very interested in what was happening on the screen, which he knew was pretty shitty of him. He probably should care a little bit more. Obviously, Dylan cared, and had made a special effort to vote from abroad. Alex was just weirdly proud of his stupidly nerdy and democratic boyfriend. 

“You are no fun, and just grumpy your country is a disaster right now,” Dylan said. His was quickly forming a message in the team group chat about the election, and only seconds after, Jonny responded with his own opinions. 

“See!” Dylan said, thrusting the phone into Alex’s face, “Jonny is interested too!” 

Alex burst out laughing and grabbed Dylan’s phone out of his hand. “You’re such a fucking nerd, come here.” Alex pulled Dylan down on top of him, wrapping his arms strongly around Dylan’s waist, hugging him close. 

Dylan’s smile shifted quickly, going from his big goofy grin that Alex loved, to that softer and more intense look. Alex kissed it away quickly. 

Slowly, Dylan’s hands found their way into Alex’s hair, his phone falling to the floor. He ran his finger tips slowly through the fine hairs at the base of his neck, kissing deeply into Alex’s mouth. Alex’s teeth bit gently back at Dylan’s bottom lip and the shudder that ran through Dylan meant that he was completely and utterly done. 

“Okay,” Dylan whispered against Alex’s mouth, “Election over, bedroom please.”


	22. we could have a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know

**"We could have a chance.”**

_ “You know I’m right,” Dylan said, trying to keep his voice quiet despite the desperation he felt inside. “We can do this,” his choked sob just barely escaping his lips. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes even though he wanted them to stop so very much.  _

_ Alex, with his gorgeous smile which was pursed in a tight line, and his stupidly large eyes that were rimmed red to match Dylan’s.  _

_ “It’s not going to work Dylan, you fucking know it. I’m off to Chicago and then we will practically be a world away. Barely seeing each other. It’s stupid,” Alex’s hitched breathing matching Dylan’s panicked breath. “I care about you, and I don’t want this to end, but it’s best if we do it now, it will only hurt more later…”  _

_ Shaking his head, Dylan mutter, “no” under his breath, reaching a hand out to cup the sides of his boyfriend's face.  _

_ “We could have a chance, you and me. We could be in this together,” Dylan said, trying to will Alex to understand just how much he mattered to him, how much he cared. _

_ “This is hard Dyl, but please. I need to go knowing you’re not here waiting for me,” Alex said, his eyes finally dropping away from Dylans. _

_ “I can’t have you walk out that door and out of my life Alex, you’re so fucking important to me. Fuck the NHL, we get what, twenty years of it if we’re lucky? You, I want you for the next two hundred if you’ll have me.” Dylan’s words were now frantically spilling out of his mouth, he didn’t care how sloppy and pathetic he sounded. He knew when to fight for something, and this was it.  _

_ “Alex fucking DeBrincat, I’m in love with you. Just completely fucking in love with you.” Dylan panted. His voice so shaky but so sure of itself. The words spilled from his mouth sounding a thousand times more confident than he felt.  _

_ This was it, Dylan had given his heart, put it out there to be crushed.  _

_ Alex’s eyes finally looked back up, his neck tilted but still looking through his long eyelashes. “I love you too Dylan.” _

It was days like today, where Dylan woke in bed after a rough lose, and got to roll over and tuck his arms over Alex’s warm body. It was days like today, where Dylan was so fucking glad he had told Alex he loved him, begged him to try, and finally made long distance work. 


	23. You can't give more than yourself

**“You can’t give more than yourself.”**

Jonny was tired.

He felt achy and sore in all the wrong places and all he wanted to do was roll himself directly into bed. His bag felt heavier than usual and he elbowed open the front door, with Patrick dutifully following behind. 

Without even thinking, Jonny set his crap down by the door, toed off his shows and headed to the kitchen to get started on their dinner. Chicken and asparagus were on the menu and he needed to get it in the oven as right away.

He slid the full pan into the oven, set to 400, when he felt Patrick move up behind him. His arms snaked around Jonny’s waist and held him tight. Jonny could feel Patrick’s head bump into his back, right between his shoulder blades. 

“You can’t give more than yourself babe,” Patrick said, his voice muffled in the fabric of Jonny’s hoodie. “Go have a shower, I’ll bring you dinner in bed when it’s finished.” Patrick wiggled loose and began pulling plates out of the cupboard.

“Forty minutes,” Jonny said, before heading to the bathroom, “seriously, don’t open it until it’s been forty minutes.”

“I got this,” Patrick said, his overzealous confidence making Jonny more concerned. 

When the bath was full and steaming, Jonny shrugged out of his hoodie and sweats, and slipped into the tub. The muscles in his legs began to relax almost immediately. It was heaven. 

Quickly Jonny leaned out of the tub to yell back into the kitchen. “I love you Peeks!” 

“You’re an idiot,” Patrick called back and he swung around the door a second later. His hoodie was off and Jonny could see the muscles in his arms straining against his t-shirt. Unwillingly, Jonny could feel himself getting hard, just starting at his boyfriend. 

Patrick skipped in, planted a kiss on Jonny’s lips, and ran back out just as fast, “Gotta watch the food!”


	24. “Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

**“Patience… is not something I’m known for.”**

“I’m coming,” Alex shouted out the door, as he scrambled into his winter coat and blew a kiss at Ralph who was curled up on the couch. His puppy face was starting at Alex like he was insane, but Alex was a good dog dad. 

“Patience… is not something I’m known for,” Dylan laughed as he handed Alex’s coffee back to him over the center console. Dylan was practically bouncing in his seat and ready to head to the rink. 

“Thanks babe,” Alex said, catching his coffee after he buckled himself in. Without missing a beat, Alex stretched into the driver's seat and stole a quick kiss from Dylan. 

Not a moment later, Dylan had captured Alex back into a smouldering kiss in the front seat of their car. In his hands, Alex had his coffee warming in his lap, but wished desperately to set it down and get his hands in Dylan’s hair. In retaliation, Alex bit gently on Dylan’s bottom lip. 

“Do you think you can be patient enough to wait till after practice to jump my bones?” Alex said, giving a wink and another peck on Dylan’s lips before sitting back in his seat. “Take me to practice!” 

“Bossy, bossy,” Dylan muttered back, but his smile stretched across his face as he pulled their car out of it’s spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so small, but our government just released its budget and I may union may be striking, and I'm too emotional to produce logical work


	25. I could really eat something

**“I could really eat something."**

Sunday mornings were the best. 

The sun was soaked through the curtains and leaving a golden sheen across Alex’s tanned skin. Fluffy blankets were pooled around his hips, accentuating his toned abs and leaving desire heavy in Dylan’s stomach. 

Outside the window, Chicago was dusted with a light layer of snow and a feeling of peace. There is absolutely nothing that could make Dylan get out of bed right now. It was rare that Dylan was awake before Alex, but he was reveling in this feeling. He loved watching him sleep...but not in a creepy way.

Dylan watched the slow rise and fall of Alex’s chest, and listened to his light snoring as he lay on his back, with his face turned towards Dylan’s. Long eyelashes were dusting his cheeks and Dylan had a strong desire to lean forward and lay kisses on his boyfriend. 

Unfortunately, living with Alex, had one significant downfall when it came to a Sunday morning sleep-in.

Without warning, as Dylan lay there, his long body stretched out around Alex’s, Ralph barreled through the door and jumped on the bed. His slobbery kisses were soon covering Alex’s face. Dylan had been fast enough to dive head first under the covers for protection. 

“Fuck,” Alex muttered using his sleepy and slow arms to try to defend himself from a fuzz ball of love. 

As their Sunday morning of bliss had been beautifully destroyed, Dylan set himself the task of doing something to make up for not completely closing the door. 

“I could really eat something,” Dylan said, after placing a good morning kiss to Alex’s temple. “Want me to bring you breakfast? I make a mean toast.” 

Dylan, who was slowly pulling himself off the bed and calling Ralph to follow, looked back to see Alex’s face smushed into a pillow, but his right arm held high in a thumbs up. With a laugh, Dylan headed into the kitchen while shouting “I love you” back towards Alex. 


	26. You keep me warm

**“You keep me warm.”**

Road trips were the worst.

At least, Alex thought road trips were the worst. He always struggled to get comfortable on the bus or curl up in a plane seat, he hated sleeping in weird places even though he had gotten used to it over the years, and he especially hated how unpredictable the weather was in those strange places. 

As a result, Alex was cold, grumpy, and trying to get comfortable in a seat on the plane. They were on their way to Winnipeg for a game and were still struggling to come together as a team. So in addition to being cold, he was also upset about hockey. 

As he watched the rest of his teammates board the plane and claim their seats he kept his eye out for the gangly awkward one. The moment his eyes fell on Dylan he smiled and gave a stupid little wave as though Dylan’s eyes weren’t also searching for his. Tumbling down next to him, Dylan pushed his bag under the seat and leaned over to give Alex a quick kiss.

Now that they were out to the team, they were more open with a small amount of PDA, definitely still more than Jonny and Patrick were, but they made sure it stayed out of the locker room and out of the public. 

“I’m cold,” Alex whined the second Dylan pulled back. Alex was trying to pull his feet up on his seat like he saw girls in movies do, but his legs were either too long or he was too thick to fit in this tiny seat correctly. Instead, he poked Dylan with his sneaker. “Warm me.”

Dylan rolled his eyes but reached into his bag to pull out an extra hoodie. It was worn thin and was just a wear away from spontaneously falling apart after so many times through the wash. _ Strome _ was printed in large block letters across the back in white and it fucking smelled just like their bed back at home. Instantly, Alex’s brain was transported back to their house, with their sheets, and their dog, and their bathroom, and everything that made Alex feel safe and at home. 

“You keep me warm,” Alex smiled, as he pulled it over his head, “Thanks babe.” 

Soon Alex had found a good enough spot, curled against Dylan’s side, that he was actually able to get a little rest. After all, it wasn’t home, but who you shared it with.


	27. Can you wait for me?

**“Can you wait for me?”**

Alex was pulling his soft sweater over his head, the one with the Blackhawks logo front and center. He had never felt more like he belonged here, in this room and on this ice. More than anything, he was riding high on the feeling of belonging right beside Dylan, their place sealed together. 

Looking across the locker room, Alex caught Dylan’s eyes and both of their faces were lit with bright smiles. Unfortunately, it was impossible to hide and the rest of the team picked up quickly. 

“Fucking get out of here you guys, I’m gonna die from the sexual tension,” Shaw laughed, giving Dylan a push. 

“Gross,” Patrick laughed, “I don’t need to know this about any of this.”

Dylan threw his things in his bag and with a wink to Patrick he called over his shoulder, “I’ll be in the car Al.”

“Can you wait for me?” Alex laughed back grabbing his stuff as fast as he could and booking it after his boyfriend. He was totally getting laid; maybe more than once. His muscles were sore and he was exhausted after a game like that, but seeing his boyfriend sink those goals tonight were beyond a turn on and he needed him  _ right now.  _

“Okay,” Jonny said quietly to Patrick, “there is no way we were every that horny, ever.” His ears were tipped pink like he was uncomfortable about this conversation, like he was talking about his own children’s sex life. 

“Um...like when we won the cup? And then when we won the cup again?” Patrick said, laughing. He could easily recall the nights after their win, after the drinking and partying, what they got up to in their bedroom. It was hot, heavy, and so fucking full of passion. 

Patrick knew that Dylan and Alex had felt like they were struggling to mesh on the ice and it was causing some tension, well Jonny had told him after Alex had come to him. Patrick could imagine the way they were feeling right now, knowing that they were finally back in it, and in it right next to each other. 

Patrick was weirdly proud of the two of them, and maybe it wasn’t just Jonny who saw them as their children. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about their win tonight


	28. Enough! I heard enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is 😂

**“Enough! I heard enough.”**

“Enough! I heard enough!” Dylan laughed, throwing their T.V. remote across the bedroom. Ralph yelped and bound from the room as it landed close to his head. 

“Fuck you,” Alex laughed, crawling back over Dylan, trying to trap his arms down onto the bed. 

They were spending a chilly early morning together, after an amazing game the night before. The two of them were riding high on adrenaline and joy, and were very much enjoying not putting pants on. 

Dylan was sprawled on his back, completely naked. Totally unashamed of his body, his long limbs draping across the bed. Alex enjoyed this version of Dylan, his body beautiful and on display in their home. A space they had together. 

Alex’s body on the other hand was covered, his shyness coming through when they were at home and he was not trying to impress the people they met. His dark briefs stretched tight over his big thighs and his t-shirt covering his broad chest. Where Dylan was long and lanky, Alex was sturdy and strong, and everything that turned Dylan on. This was the Alex that Dylan had to work with, the shy and embarrassed boy who was a total goof around his friends, but quiet at home. 

Stradling Dylan’s body, Alex gripped his wrists and held them over his head. “I was watching that, you know,” Alex said, leaning down to capture Dylan’s lips in a kiss. 

Their innocent kiss turned heated fast, and Alex felt Dylan’s cock pushed up against his ass. A small groan escaped Alex’s lips and he ground his hips back against Dylan. 

“I have a feeling this is more exciting than  _ House Hunters International _ ,” Dylan said, a dark smirk growing on his lips. His wrists slipped from Alex’s grip, Alex faltering to stay focused as he felt his own cock grow between them. 

Slowly, Dylan’s hands rested on Alex’s hips. He ran the tips of his fingers gently under the hem of Alex’s shirt. He was gaining a slow but steady rhythm in the grinding of his hips and loved to watch Alex’s eyes grow wide, his breath hitch, and his chest began to rise and fall quickly. 

“You are so fucking sexy Al,” Dylan muttered. Pushing his shirt up, Dylan pulled himself vertical and buried his face in Alex’s stomach, peppering his soft skin with kisses. The giggle that escaped Alex’s lips made Dylan’s heart soar. “God, I’m never getting enough of this,” he murmured through his kisses. 


	29. I'm doing this for you

**“I’m doing this for you.”**

Jonny was pushing a shopping cart through the grocery store while he cradled his cellphone between his shoulder and his ear. So far, the cart contained only vegetables and a carton of milk, but Patrick was lost somewhere else in the store, “getting supplies.”

His mother was chatting away in his ear. In the background he could hear his dad loudly complain about their recent game, but Jonny was blocking it out. 

Turning around the corner Jonny almost ran directly into Patrick. Almost without thinking he rolled his eyes; in Patrick’s hand was a pack of thick cut bacon. This went completely against their meal plan and Patrick knew he shouldn’t have grabbed it at all. 

“Please?” Patrick mouthed, conscious of Jonny being on the phone. 

“Sorry mom, I have to go, the boyfriend has bacon,” Jonny laughed into the phone. 

“I don’t know if that is a sexual reference Jonathan, but I hope not. Say hi to Patrick for us,” she said in his ear before he hung up, sliding the phone into his back pocket. 

Without even waiting for a response, Patrick tossed the bacon into the cart and quickly turned towards Jonny and caught a kiss. “You know, it’s good for you to take it easy every once in a while? Stress is more of a killer than once in a while bacon is.”

Instead of fighting Patrick on it, Jonny just kept walking, giving Patrick’s ass a slap as he went by. 

“I’m doing this for you,” Jonny muttered behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is tragic


	30. I'm with you, you know that

**“I’m with you, you know that.”**

Before coming out to the team, Alex hated going to the bar and grabbing drinks. The loud music and the press of people were only a minor inconvenience. It was faking it that always pushed Alex over the edge, made him feel like shit. 

He had been sitting in a booth at the bar, nursing his beer, when Patrick had leaned over into Dylan’s space and whispered in his ear. Both guys turned to look at the tall blonde at the bar; Alex’s stomach sank. There was no reason to be mad at Patrick, he was obviously trying to help Dylan out, but little did he know that Dylan was sitting across the table from his boyfriend. 

Dylan laughed along with Patrick but gave a non committed shrug. 

“Fuck Stromer,” Shaw laughed, “If you keep skipping out on all the chances, you’re gonna be single forever.” Shaw raised his glass and clanked it against Patrick’s beer, the two silently agreeing that his guy was missing out. 

Alex could feel the beer curdling in his stomach. He loved Dylan, knew it in every part of his body. There was also no mistake that Dylan loved nothing more than curling up next to him at the end of the day, showering him with kisses. 

Quickly Alex excused himself from the table, making a shitty excuse about grabbing something from his car, and walked quickly towards the door. It wasn’t long before he could tell that Dylan was following him. 

Once the doors were unlocked and he had slipped inside his car, it was only 3 deep breaths before Dylan was sliding into the passenger seat. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Dylan whispered, reaching over and pulling Alex into his arms. It was a risky move, they were still in a public place. Alex slumped against Dylan’s chest. He was so much narrower than Alex but still managed to surround him with warmth and love. 

“I’m sorry I’m being stupid,” Alex said, “Just get sad that we have to hide.” 

Closing his hands around Alex’s face, Dylan whispered, “I’m with you, you know that. And I’m always going to be right here.” Leaning in slowly he captured Alex’s lips in a soft kiss. 


	31. Scared, me?

**“Scared, me?”**

“Scared, me?” Alex laughed, “No way, your parents are seriously the best. Plus, literally anything could be better than the way my dad reacted.” His voice lowering, remembering the disaster that was the weekend before. 

Alex and Dylan had gone for lunch with Alex’s parents while they were down in Chicago. It took a little convincing for his parents to make the trip, but Alex had pressed that it was very important. Also, he wanted to introduce his significant other. 

Unfortunately, Alex’s dad had almost shit a brick when he saw them walk in together. After they were seated and Alex had taken Dylan’s hand and rested it on the table between them, Alex’s dad had excused himself to take a call...and then promptly had to leave for business. 

While disheartened and upset about his parent’s reaction, Alex was not surprised. This is why he was practically vibrating next to Dylan in the car, parked outside Dylan’s childhood home. They had used their time on a small break to pop in.

Alex knew he didn’t have to worry when he walked into the Strome household. He had been here before and felt safe and at home from the moment his socked feet touched the old hardwood floor. 

Dylan unlocked the door with his old house key, still on his lanyard. Their noses were immediately hit with the smell of spicy tomato sauce. Quickly, the two boys kicked off their shoes, tossing them onto the pile of runners already stacked by the door. Dylan’s socked feet slid around the corner into the kitchen calling out for his parents.

“My big news is here with me!” Dylan laughed, he stood in the arch way into the kitchen while his mother looked up from the stove and his father put down his newspaper. 

“Well, it’s lovely to see you sweetie,” His mother laughed, she dropped her wooden spoon and pulled Dylan’s tall and lanky body into a hug. “So spill the beans!” 

Alex felt himself scoot around the corner, his socks feeling slippery. He had a bright smile spread across his face and an awkward wave. “Hi.” 

It all happened in quick succession, almost too hard for Alex to follow. Dylan’s mother's eyes went wide, then clicked with understanding. She almost got whiplash flicking her head between Dylan, Alex and her husband. 

Dylan’s dad had half risen out of his seat, but seemed to be frozen in place. 

“Are you…” His mother said, vaguely gesturing between the two guys. 

Stretching his arm behind him at an awkward angle, Dylan reached out and caught Alex’s hand. “Yeah mom, this is my boyfriend.”

Alex hadn’t realised he was holding his breath until things moved fast. Dylan’s mother pulled both of the boys into a hug and his dad gave a call from the table, “finally, the fourth hockey son I always wanted!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the hardest task ever, and I am insanely happy that I was able to pump out a page of writing everyday for a month. Hopefully it hasn't been a complete disaster, but I'm so happy you read it!


End file.
